


Harry in slenderforest

by TaintedInk (orphan_account)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Swearing, Work Up For Adoption, if you want it it's kinda shit lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TaintedInk
Summary: 7-year-old Harry Potter has been abandoned in the forest by his cruel aunt and uncle.Discontinued for the for-see-able future, sorry!





	1. Chapter 1

Petunia and Vernon Dursley had had enough.

They were going to get rid of that freak once and for all.

They would not put up with its ungratefulness and misbehaviour.

They would not risk it contaminating their poor son.

They didn't give a damn what that lying old crackpot Drimbledore, or whatever his bloody name was, said anymore.

They had planned for Dudley to go to a sleepover with Piers, then they would drive the the forest 20 miles away from their house and leave the freak there and live in peace.

/\/\/\/\/\

Harry was scared. And cold

So cold.

The forest was dark and gloomy, the trees towered above him and the branches looked like twisted claws reaching out.

The sun was beginning to set.

He was going to be stuck there in the dark.  
All alone.

Or, even more terrifying, with company.


	2. Chapter two

Harry had fallen asleep in the roots of an old tree, covering himself in leaves and ferns to try and keep warm.

It wasn't that cold yet, it was only about mid autumn, but the canopy of trees shaded the forest, making it cold and dark.

/\/\/\/\

Alive.

He was alive.

He had survived the night.

He wandered around, exploring the forest a bit more. Harry was hungry, looking around the only thing that looked even vaguely edible were some berries on a nearby bush.

As he got closer his heart sank, they weren't edible, he had nothing to eat.

He was going to starve.

Not that the Dursleys didn't already starve him or anything, but they generally gave him just enough to keep him alive so that they didn't have to dispose of a corpse.

Thaaat kinda made him less likely to survive though.

Damn.


	3. Chapter three

It was night again, but this time Harry couldn't sleep.

He had heard a noise and it had left him terrified. 

There were no animals, they all seemed too scared to go in the forest as if they sensed that something was off. 

Harry hadn't eaten in three days now.

He wandered around, a large stick gripped tightly in his hand, in case he came across whatever he had heard.

/\/\/\/\

It all happened in the blink of an eye, one moment he was walking around, the next he was pinned to a tree.

The figure in front of him had blonde hair, a white dress, and a pure white sword.

"It's time for your trial" she? growled, swinging her sword towards him.

That was the last thing Harry remembered before everything went black.


	4. Chapter four

Harry woke slowly.

_'w-what_ _? I'm alive?'_

Well that was surprising, apparently he wasn't dead after all. Go figure.

He was slumped against the tree he had been pinned to before he was knocked out, positioned to be sitting upright.

Harry glanced up through his unruly hair.

She was sitting against a nearby tree, doing something Harry couldn't quite make out.

Her sword laid by her side, one hand loosely gripping the handle.

Her eyes flicked over to him, noticing that he was awake immediately.

"So, uh, hey I guess," she began "I… don't usually kill kids. Mostly at least, and you seem a bit young to have done anything tooooo terrible," she squinted at Harry suspiciously "…probably."

Harry just stared at her.

"Whatcha doing here anyway kid? Don't you have parents or something?" The questions startled Harry slightly

"O-oh, um, I- Uncle V-Vernon and A-aunt Pet-t-tunia," Harry flinched saying the names "left me h-here s-so they d-didn't have t-to 'look after a-a w-worthless f-freak like me anymore'"

A brief look of fury flicked over her face before she schooled it into a frown.

Harry bit his lip and stared at the ground "m-my parents a-are d-dead"

"Yesh, don't envy ya kid, you got a name?" She asked

"H-Harry" he stuttered out.

"Angels, Judge Angels"


	5. Chapter five

"You can just call me Angels though." She said with a grin

"Probably gonna havta do something about you though." Angels waved a hand about

"...probably wouldn't appreciate me leaving him wandering about..." She muttered "..Well, since it's his problem he's probably best solving it...

"Hey Kid, follow me" she called over her shoulder, walking off deeper into the forest.

Harry ran after her.

"W-where are we g-going?" He asked quietly

"Eh? To the boss, he'll take care of ya" Angels replied over her shoulder

Take care of him? That sounded awfully ominous.

"B-boss?"

"Slendy."

Well, that told him absolutely nothing.

Sighing he kept following her.

It couldn't be worse than living in the forest, could it?

Harry frowned, yeah, it probably could, but Harry didn't really have any options and this at least had a chance of being good.

And even the smallest chance is better than nothing, right?


	6. Chapter 6

Harry wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he knew it wasn't this.

As they walked the trees had gotten thinner and denser and thick fog began to obscure his vision.

Squinting, he looked around, some of the trees had messy drawings and messages nailed to them.

"come on, hurry up kid," Angels said, looking at him over her shoulder

"o-oh, sorry" Harry whispered,

Harry scampered to catch up with her, Angels reached down and grabbed his hand.

"h-huh?" Harry looked at her questioningly.

"It's necessary" she said

With that she pulled him deeper into the fog.

At first it seemed suffocating, but then, after a few minutes, the fog cleared, revealing the large house hidden behind it.

Harry's eyes widened, it was nothing like what he thought it would be.

Reaching a shaking hand up he covered his mouth, staring forwards.

Harry jumped slightly as Angels tugged his arm.

"Well then, hurry up" she said, nodding to the house infront of them.

Following after her, Harry nodded at her.

Finally reaching the house, Angels slammed the door open.

"Slendy!"


	7. chapter seven

The door crashed against the wall with a loud bang.

Biting the inside of his cheek he willed himself to calm down, his hand, still in Angels', shaking.

Harry quickly dropped her hand and looked into the door way to see...

Nothing.

Well, Harry thought, that was anticlimactic

"Hi! Who're you?" Asked a voice behind him, Harry very nearly jumped right out of his skin, turning quickly to see who'd spoken to him.

It was a girl, about his age, with long brown hair and bright green eyes similar to his, she was smiling brightly at him, blood dripping down her pale face.

"Oh, Hi Sally" said Angels distractedly "Harry, this is Sally, You two do something together for a bit, I've got to talk to Slender"

"Okay miss Angels!" Sally said happily, already dragging Harry away.

"W-where are we g-going?" Harry asked quietly

Sally froze "Good question! Wanna draw with me?"

"I-I guess"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"...said Freak instead, and they just left him!" Angels finished with a scowl "So? Think we can keep him, he's kinda cute"

Slenderman sat in silence for a moment "He can stay for a year, then we shall see."

"Yes!" Angels cheered quietly, pumping a fist in the air.

"Where did you leave him?"

"Oh, he went off with Sally, Actually I should probably go check on them" she said thoughtfully "Cya Slender"

Slenderman winced as the door slammed, and with a sigh he returned to his work.


End file.
